La maldición de Valyria
by dgraher
Summary: El esplendor de Valyria y del Feudo Franco se ve eclipsado por una maldición. La tierra se abre y todo el imperio valyrio es completamente arrasado hasta los cimientos, aunque algunos de sus habitantes consiguen escapar. ¿Venganza de los dioses por la soberbia humana? ¿Una maldición enemiga?
1. DAENYS TARGARYEN

******La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin, aunque muchos de estos protagonistas son de mi propia creación.**

******Este fic participa en el Reto #15 "¿Qué pasó con...?" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

* * *

**DAENYS TARGARYEN**

El cielo se partió con un rayo que alumbró toda la ciudad. El sol se había ocultado tras unas nubes negras como el carbón. Los Catorce Fuegos comenzaron a temblar y a explosionar. Al rato expulsaron una vasta capa de cenizas y al rato siguiente un río de fuego líquido. El mar se embruteció y las olas golpearon contra la costa. La tierra tembló y la ciudad fue sacudida por un gran número de terremotos que partieron la tierra en numerosas partes. Una ola de muchos pies de altura se estampó contra Valyria. Daenys se quedó sumergida en la fría y salada agua. No podía respirar e intentó nadar pero todo estaba oscuro. No sabía dónde quedaba arriba y dónde abajo. De lo único que sabía era que se estaba ahogando. Seguía pataleando pero era inútil y sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear.

Y dio un grito. Jadeante se despertó en su cama. Le latía el pecho a toda velocidad. «Una pesadilla –se dijo–. Ha sido todo una pesadilla», pero… ¿y si era verdad todo? Alguien llamó a la puerta y por ella entró una mujer en camisón y un hombre semidesnudo. Tendrían unos treinta años. Ella tenía el pelo rubio platino y los ojos color índigo. Él tenía una cabellera hasta los hombros, lisa y plateada, con unos ojos violetas intensos.

–Hemos oído un grito –dijo ella en Alto Valyrio– ¿Estás bien hija?

–¡Nos has asustado! –dijo Aenar Targaryen, Lordragón de Valyria.

–Ha sido una pesadilla… –respondió ella con la voz entrecortada– Solo una pesadilla…

Al rato se fueron los dos y Daenys intentó dormir pero no pudo conciliar de nuevo el sueño en lo que quedó de noche. Con los primeros rayos del sol, Daenys se levantó de la cama y cogió agua de la palangana. Era una doncella de dieciséis años, con una melena hasta la cintura plateada como su padre, y sus ojos color índigo como su madre. Siguiendo la tradición del Feudo Franco de Valyria, Daenys estaba comprometida con su hermano Gaemon, tres años mayor que ella, así conseguían mantener la sangre pura.

Una vez aseada y peinada, fue a su armario y escogió un vestido de tirantas de seda verde esmeralda con piedras rojas cosidas con hilo de oro formando el dibujo de pequeños dragones a lo largo de la cintura. Bajó al salón para el desayuno y se sirvió, sin mucho apetito, un cuenco de huevos revueltos con bacon y una jarra de cerveza especiada.

–Buenos días, hermanita –dijo Gaemon con una amplia sonrisa.

Era de complexión atlética y tenía una extraordinaria belleza. Sus ojos lilas brillaban con la luz, al igual que su pelo plateado que tenía por los hombros. De la «Sangre del Dragón». Se decía que la familia Targaryen estaba emparentada directamente con los dragones, además era la única familia del Feudo que poseía cinco a la vez.

–Qué mala cara tienes esta mañana, Daenys –le dijo su madre, Visenya– ¿Estás mala?

–No he podido dormir bien –le respondió ella sin que pareciera preocupada por su sueño. «Era tan real…».

Terminó de comer y salió de la casa con dirección al templo de Balerion, a consular con los sumos sacerdotes del dios. El templo era de piedra blanca, con un techo de placas de oro. En el altar estaba la estatua de Balerion de oro con la cabeza y las manos de madre perla. Tras presentarle sus respetos al dios y hacerle una ofrenda floral, Daenys fue en busca del Sumo Sacerdote, el cual podía interpretar los sueños.

–Bienvenida seáis, hija del Lordragón, a la casa del dios –dijo el Sumo Sacerdote en trance y oliendo unos vapores que emanaban del suelo– ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Y Daenys relató su pesadilla con todos los detalles posibles. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche cuando salió del templo. El viento comenzó a soplar y la Targaryen se echó parte el pañuelo del cuello al pelo a modo de velo para cubrirse mejor. Ella entró en su casa, accedió al comedor y allí estaba su familia. Estaban reunidos sus padres y su hermano, su tío Aegon con su esposa Jaehaerys y sus hijos Aemon, Baelor y Alysanne y además algunos amigos de su familia, los hermanos Ardrian y Crispian Celtigar y Daemon, Rhaenyra y Armydon Velaryion.

–_Valar Morghulis_ –dijo Daenys a modo de saludo.

–_Valar Dohaeris_ –le respondió su padre.

–Padre, he hablado con el Sumo Sacerdote de Balerion –comenzó a decir– y ha traducido mi sueño. Padre, tenemos que irnos de Valyria. Los dioses van a pagar nuestro uso del _dracarys_ («fuegodragón» en Alto Valyrio). El Sumo Sacerdote dice que hemos pecado de soberbia y de igualarnos a los dioses. Estos abrirán la tierra, lanzarán fuego, una ola nos sepultará y Valyria y el Fuedo Franco acabará en el olvido. Por favor, padre, debemos irnos de aquí lo más lejos posible –dijo esto al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas y comenzaba a sollozar.

–Hija, no seas insensata –respondió su padre–. Valyria no perecerá. Somos un feudo fuerte y poderoso. Ahora cenemos.

–Pero padre, por favor… –y fue interrumpida con un levantamiento de mano de su padre.

Daenys, destrozada, salió corriendo llorando a su cuarto. Estaba desesperada y asustada, ¿cómo conseguiría convencer a su padre? Valyria había sido un pueblo de pastores hasta que descubrieron los dragones viviendo en los Catorce Fuegos. Aprendieron a dominarlos y a entrenarlos. Los usaban como armas de guerras y conseguían esclavizar a miles de hombres, mujeres y niños. Y ahora estaba condenada. La gran Valyria estaba condenada a la destrucción.

Cinco días tardó Daenys en convencer al cabeza de familia a huir lejos de Valyria. Para cuando lo consiguió, los Targaryen fueron reunidos en el salón de audiencias.

–Muchos ya sabéis por qué estamos aquí reunidos –comenzó a decir– y por ello seré breve. Sobre Valyria caerá una maldición de los dioses y, aunque otros lo vean como un símbolo de debilidad, los Targaryen abandonarán el Feudo Franco con dirección al oeste. Si es preciso atravesaremos el Mar Angosto. No usaremos las carreteras del Dragón, sino que cogeremos barcos y nos haremos a la mar.

–Nosotros nos quedamos –respondió Aegon, hermano menor de su padre–. Mi mujer, mis hijos y yo tenemos aquí nuestras vidas, nuestras casas y nuestras posesiones. Es el hogar de nuestros ancestros. Nosotros no huiremos de un sueño.

–_Valonqar_ («hermano pequeño» en Alto Valyrio) –dijo Aenar con la voz rota– no puedes. Valyria será arrasada. Eres sangre de mi sangre, por favor, recapacita y vente con nosotros, o al menos deja que me lleve a los niños. Si estamos equivocados y Valyria no es destruida volverán contigo.

–No, hermano. Las _maegi_ no hablan de una destrucción, sino de un renacer –respondió este–. La civilización valyria renacerá de las cenizas del Dragón. Balerion, Meraxes y Vhagar ayudarán a los valyrios.

–Aegon, _valonqar_, siento mucho tu decisión y se que no podré hacer nada para cambiarla… Que los dioses te protejan. En unos días nos iremos de aquí y así que id preparando el equipaje y todo lo que podamos cargar.


	2. AEGON TARGARYEN

**AEGON TARGARYEN**

Su hermano se había equivocado. Valyria no iba a ser destruida por ninguna maldición. Habían pasado ya doce años desde que se fueron, doce años sin ver a su familia y sin saber nada de ellos. «Como yo pensaba. Valyria no caerá y se han ido para nada», pensaba Aegon mientras se dirigía al consejo de familias nobles del Feudo. El día anterior había estallado otra revuelta de los esclavos concentrados en las minas. Se quejaban de las malas condiciones de vida a la que eran sometidos por los Loresdragones y el consejo tenía que debatir el castigo de los sublevados. Aegon, el único de la Casa Targaryen que residía en Valyria, se sentó en su respectivo asiento de honor.

–Sacrificio a los dioses –dijo un consejero– es lo que debemos hacer con los esclavos revoltosos.

–Comida a los dragones –gritaba otro.

–Lores –paró la conversación Aegon que actuaba esa vez de presidente del congreso– calma. Es evidente que tienen que recibir el castigo, pero debatamos con calma.

–Y habló el hermano del que huyó con la cola entre las piernas –gritó otro al fondo–. Tu hermano era débil y tú también.

Y la sala comenzó a llenarse de gritos y de riñas entre un sector y otro. Sacaron de nuevo a la luz antiguas rencillas, años atrás, sobre posesiones de tierras, posesiones de esclavos, derechos de asiento, derechos de votos, etc.

–¡Silencio! –gritó Targaryen dando un golpe con el martillo de oro en el pedernal blanco–. No estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros, sino para seguir haciendo grande Valyria y el Feudo.

–Valyria ya es grande –respondió otro–. Somos incluso más grandes que los dioses.

«Soberbia –pensó Aegon–, al menos en eso no se equivocaba mi sobrina».

Y la sala se llenó de un aterrador estruendo. Salieron afuera y vieron que el templo estaba ardiendo. Al parecer oyeron, de los allí congregados, que un rayo había caído en el techo, lo había hundido y había comenzado a arder. El cielo estalló y otro rayo cayó en el edificio del senado del Feudo, donde segundos antes estaba Aegon.

«No puede ser cierto. No puede estar pasando. ¿Este era el sueño de mi sobrina?».

A lo lejos comenzó a oírse las explosiones de los Catorce Fuegos. Una gran humareda salió de las bocas de las montañas, volcanes ahora en erupción. En tan solo unos minutos comenzó a llover sobre Valyria una fina capa de polvo negro, las cenizas. Aegon salió corriendo hacia su casa, en busca de su mujer y sus hijos.

Encontró a su mujer Jaehaerys en la puerta mirando el cielo con cara aterradora. En sus manos llevaba al último hijo nacido del matrimonio, que tan solo contaba con dos años. Sus otros hijos, Aemon de dieciocho, Baelor de catorce y Alysanne de doce, estaban dentro.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó aterrorizada Jaehaerys.

–La maldición cae sobre Valyria –respondió Aegon con algo de tristeza.

En ese preciso momento se acordaba mucho más de su hermano y la suerte que tuvo al salir del Feudo Franco antes de los acontecimientos. Una fuerte sacudida le sacó de sus pensamientos. La tierra se movía a sus pies con muchísima violencia. Las paredes de la casa comenzaron a crujir y aparecieron grietas en el techo.

–Hay que salir de aquí ahora mismo –dijo Aegon a su mujer e hijos.

Estaban ya casi todos fuera, pero cuando Baelor iba a salir por la puerta hubo otro temblor de tierra, un golpe sordo y el techo se vino abajo. Al joven Targaryen no le dio tiempo a salir y quedó sepultado. Aegon intentó escalar los escombros para rescatar a su hijo pero otra sacudida de la tierra hizo que la casa de dos plantas se viniera abajo.

–Padre, no podemos hacer nada ya por Baelor –dijo Aemon–. Tenemos que salir huyendo cuanto antes.

Comenzaron a correr, no sin grandes dificultades, por las calles de Valyria pero no sabían bien a dónde. Todos los vecinos gritaban y corrían, había heridos por las calles y muertos en las casas. La nube de cenizas era cada vez más densa y costaba más y más respirar. La tierra tembló brutalmente y comenzaron a aparecer grandes grietas y cráteres por donde salían gases. Muchos valyrios comenzaron a caer al interior de la tierra. Y de pronto, de los cráteres empezó a surgir fuego líquido. En pocos minutos las casas estaban ardiendo, el aire se impregnó de humo y el pánico cundió más aún.

–¡Los dioses nos protejan! –gritó una anciana ensangrentada llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

«Son los dioses quienes nos están castigando», pensó Aegon para sus adentros.

El fuego estaba calcinando casas, palacios, comercios, templos, estatuas e incluso personas y animales. Nadie podía escapar del fuego líquido. Y otro sonido en la distancia. El sonido de un río cargado de agua, «pero no podía ser». A lo lejos se veía un cielo azul intenso acercándose, pero no era cielo… era agua. Una gran columna de agua procedente del mar. Una ola gigante. «Eso nos sepultará a todos».

–Jaehaerys –le dijo su marido– corre con los niños. Intenta llegar a las montañas y os salvaréis.

–Aegon –respondió ella llorando– ya es demasiado tarde.

El Targaryen miró atrás. La ola estaba a pocos pasos de ellos y cogió a su mujer la besó por última vez y la abrazó junto a los tres hijos que le quedaban. Y la ola les cayó, los sepultó, los lanzó y finalmente los ahogó.

Los terremotos dividieron las tierras en muchos fragmentos, por donde comenzó a penetrar el agua de la ola gigante. La gran Valyria, el gran Feudo Franco, las ciudades señoras del mundo, estaban totalmente destruidos, arrasados, carbonizados y bajo el agua. De su esplendor solo quedaban el recuerdo y sus ruinas.


End file.
